


Sherlock gets sick

by MrsMendes19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Sherlock doesn't feel too good but he decides to ignore his symptoms, he eventually gets sick. John comes to the rescue!
Kudos: 13





	Sherlock gets sick

Sherlock hadn’t been feeling too good lately, but he has decided to ignore his symptoms and go on numerous cases. He had been pushing his body to the limit and every day when he returned to Baker street, he was so exhausted that he would just collapse onto the couch and fall asleep. John had noticed that something was off with Sherlock and decided to have a talk with him when he woke up.  
“Sherlock?”  
“Yes, John?”  
“Are you feeling okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just feeling a bit tired.”  
“How long has this been going on for?”  
“About 3 days.”  
“Let me check your temperature.”  
John collected his bag and placed it at Sherlock’s feet before taking out a thermometer. He placed it in Sherlock’s mouth before sitting down next to him. He places hand on Sherlock’s forehead, Sherlock was burning up.  
“You appear to have a high temperature and a fever. Now, off to bed with you. I am going to make you a nice cup of tea.”  
Sherlock sighed before making his way to the bedroom. He changes before climbing into bed. John arrives with the cup of tea, he watches as Sherlock starts to drink his tea.  
“Now, once you finished your tea, you will grab some rest.”  
“Okay.”  
Sherlock handed the cup back to John and settles down, quickly falling asleep.

While Sherlock sleeps, John secretly calls Lestrade.  
“Hello John.”  
“Hello Lestrade, listen. Sherlock hasn’t been feeling to good and I examined him today and he has a fever and a temperature. Would it be okay if he doesn’t get any more cases until I declare him fit again?”  
“Of course, he needs to take it easy once in a while.”  
“I agree. Thank you Lestrade.”  
“No problem. Talk soon, John.”  
“Bye Lestrade.”  
John hangs up the phone and picks up the paper next to his chair. He reads the paper while he waits for Sherlock to wake up. 

The next thing John knew, is that Sherlock was calling him.   
“Jod! Phode Lestrade. Tell hib I deed a case.”  
“No, you’re ill. You need to stay in and actually do human things like eat and sleep. I already told Lestrade not to give you anything until your doctor gives the all clear. That’s me, by the way.”  
“But Jod! I’b losing by bind.”  
“Too bad you’re not losing your voice. I’m still holding out hope, though.”  
John makes another cup of tea for Sherlock before bringing it to him.  
“Drink up.”  
“No.”  
“You won’t get better if you don’t.”  
Sherlock reluctantly takes the cup and drinks it.  
“Good. Now, what would you like to eat.”  
“Pancakes.”  
“Alright, I will go make some. Stay in bed.”  
John leaves the bedroom and makes some pancakes for Sherlock. He places them onto the tray before adding a bowl of jam and cream beside them. He takes the tray to the bedroom and places it onto Sherlock’s lap.  
“Thanks John, you’re the best.”  
“Don’t mention it. Eat your pancakes while they are still hot.”  
Sherlock does as he was told, quickly finishing the pancakes, jam and cream.

It’s not often that Sherlock gets sick, but when he does, John is always there to look after him.

The End


End file.
